Phineas and Ferb's Halloween Special
One summer day it's raining and Phineas and Ferb remember their pasted Halloween: It's Halloween in Danville and the alarm goes off ... (bzzzz), Phineas Flynn wakes up and wakes his brother and says, "Ferb's Halloween, and what we are doing today ... well the truth is that I do not know .... but I'll think of something quite sure, "Candace thereupon enter the door ready to fight their brothers, when, suddenly, Stacy, dressed in" Heishan "flame heard that saying that Jeremy is going to ask out for Halloween, then, Candace goes to her room excited. After this, Phineas Flynn said: "Too bad we already do more and we can not continue to enjoy Halloween much longer ... this has to be our best Halloween ever ... I have it so that when we dress up monsters building a sophisticated machine that turns us into monsters, I'm going to prepare the machine, you ask yourself where Perry "and Ferb replied:" Why do not we do the opposite? "Phineas and adds:" okay, if I look forward to you ... Where is Perry?. The next scene shows Perry entering across a Halloween pumpkin into his lair, where his boss, Major Francis Monogram, dressed as Admiral says, "Oh, hello agent P, we suspect that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has plot anything against Halloween because ... according to Carl ... Doof hates Halloween" and Carl adds," not according to me, sir, he told me" and Monogram replied:" Carl, what I told you about having our enemies on facebook" and Carl adds:" Sorry, sir" so Monogram says, you've heard the Jedi knight,"Stop Doofenshmirtz". When Perry goes out, we see Carl dressed as Darth Vader and adds: "Sir, I'm not a jedi, I'm dressed as a sith", Monogram makes a face to be desperate and say, "Cheese and crackers Carl, you go of some of those wars stars" and Carl says: "Star Wars?, sir? " and Monogram says:" I'm going home ". The next scene we see Phineas dressed as Victor Frankestein, Ferb as the monster of Frankestein, Isabella as the wife of Frankestein, Baljeet as a mathmatician and Buford dressed normal and says: I'm dressed of bully, and Phineas explain his plan of the day: turn themselves into monsters. Jeremy, dressed as a vampire, knocks Flynn-Fletcher's door and Candace, dressed as a mummy goes through the door. the next scene: "Doofenshmirtz Evil Scaryncorporated", Perry enters on Doof's lair and we see Heinz, not dressed, arguing with Vanessa, dressed as a vampire-lady, Heinz tells that she was not going out at night and dressed like that because she looked like a freak, and Vanessa ends tired up and goes out, after apologize Perry for being arguing, he traps him in a pumpkin and tells his backstory: "When he was young.., his brother Roger always got up the best candys because he was young and a child, meanwhile everybody laughted at Doof because he was dressed like a monster when 16 years old", that's why... with his new "Candy-Halloween-Inator" he is going to steel all the sweets of the Tri-State Area. The next scene, the song " Blitzkrieg Bop" of The Ramones sounds meanwhile Phineas, Ferb and their friends, Candace and Jeremy and Vanessa and her goth mates, ask for candy, then Doof activates his scheme and, by mistake he takes P&F's machine before Mom arrives home. THE END. Category:Season 21 Category:Specials Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories created by "Trolypac"